Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing real time responses to video games, for example on-line video games or video games on a mobile device.
Related Art
On-line video games allow the possibility of user interactions in real time to enhance the game and improve user engagement. As the popularity of these games increases, the volume of on-line requests for information is increasing rapidly. As the number of interactions increase, the challenge of responding in real time becomes more difficult. Some attempts to solve this problem have been proposed, but most rely on merely increasing the processing power of the computers dealing with the requests.